Kent Family
by Ana Julia Almeida
Summary: Algo mudou? O que será? Lois tenta encontrar seu lugar e não sabe como.
1. Capitulo 1

Autora: Lois Lane Resumo: Algo mudou? O que será? Lois tenta encontrar seu lugar e não sabe como. Classificação: Livre. Clois. Universo Alternativo. 

O sono estava muito bom, a cama macia, aquilo tudo era mágico e inigualável, o cheiro de café inundava o ar, café fresco e bom, assim como o som de passarinhos, o sol brilhante, aquele ar que só o Kansas poderia ter, a cama estava tão gostosa, tão boa, nada mal se pudesse ter mais 5 minutinhos de pura paz e prazer naqueles lençóis limpos e macios, quem ia querer outra vida. - Lois! Está na hora de acordar! A voz conhecida interrompia seu sono tão bom, Lois Lane começava achar que seria uma enorme praga ter que ser acordada por ele, além de odiar ter que acordar cedo, tinha que ter aquele caipira a acordando, mas pensou que se talvez o ignorasse, ele fosse embora. - Lois! Vamos! Precisa estar logo no Talon! - Ah Smallville! Que droga! Me deixa dormir! É praga demais! - Faz no mínimo uns 7 a 8 anos que não me chama assim, agora quando está com raiva resolve adotar esse tipo de apelido de novo. Ao ouvir aquilo ela ergue a cabeça assustada, "7 ou 8 anos? Como? Devo estar enlouquecendo". - Ah! Agora acordou!...E não se preocupe, mesmo hoje sendo seu dia de cozinhar eu fiz o café da manhã...Agora se arruma e eu cuido do Tom e da Lo. Ela senta na cama espantada, dando de cara com um Clark Kent mais maduro, ainda tendo aquele olhar jovial, estranhamente vestia apenas uma calça do moletom, e mais estranho ainda sorria para ela de forma terna e carinhosa, e o mais absurdo de tudo ele estava falando com ela de forma doce, e o que não saia da sua mente era "Quem diabos era Tom e Lo? Onde ela estava?". - Eu vou me arrumar. Fala ainda insegura, o vendo colocar uma camiseta da Met U e sai do quarto sorrindo satisfeito. Lois se levanta e caminha até o banheiro, estava usando pijamas, pelos menos isso, ao olhar no espelho quase toma um susto, seu rosto estava um pouco mais maduro e seu cabelo curto, um corte channel sério. Depois de tomar um longo banho, ela passeou pelo quarto, usando um roupão, o quarto de casal bem conservador, tinha tudo que pelo jeito pertenciam a ela e ao Clark, incluindo as fotos que enchiam o quarto, entre elas poderia se ver duas crianças sorridentes em algumas. Toda aquela situação era surreal, era estranha, parecia algo entre sonho e pesadelo. Ao abrir o guarda-roupa ela deu de cara com roupas sérias, um pouco diferente do que usaria, tentou usar algo que fosse menos séria, pois ainda não estava preparada para sentir-se uma velha. Diante do espelho conferia o visual. - Ficou bom. – Fala um Clark sorridente. – As crianças estão prontas, sei que café só toma no Talon mesmo. Eu vou tomar um banho agora. Quando ele se aproxima para depositar um selinho nos lábios de Lois, ela desvia e beija o rosto dele. - Tchau Clark! Anda apressada até a porta e um Clark ainda perdido fala: - Tchau Lois! Cuide-se! Lois sai pela porta e respira aliviada, tinha escapado dessa, agora vinha a pior parte, as crianças. Será que estava preparada para aquilo? 


	2. Capitulo 2

Enquanto andava pelo corredor, Lois falava baixinho com seus botões: - Já notei que esse é mais um daqueles sonhos "essa será a sua vida". Mas onde estava com a cabeça quando casei com Clark Kent...E morar em Smallville até o final da minha existência é muita falta de criatividade! Assim que termina de descer as escadas houve as vozes infantis vindas da cozinha, ela revira os olhos e anda meio cansada até ela: - Tom, eu vou reclamar com o papai, ele anda fazendo seu lanche maior que o meu! Que saco! Só por que eu sou mais nova! - Lo, para reclamar, o papai já disse e pronto! - Droga, onde eu errei para ter um irmão tão certinho?...Que droga! A mãe, que ironicamente é Lois Lane, aparece na porta vendo o debate assustada, a pequena menina de cabelos loiros presos em duas tranças, faiscava de indignação nos olhos verdes, ela já tinha notado que certamente aquela deveria ter puxado para ela, pois o gênio deduzia tudo. Já o garoto de cabelos castanho escuro e olhos azuis, aparentemente mais velho, era a cópia escoteira do pai, não se assustaria se ele fizesse parte dos Lobinhos. - Crianças, sem briga. E mocinha, é muito feio ficar falando "saco", isso não é bom! – Lois tenta repreender, mesmo sabendo que aquilo não adiantou muito com ela, logo não adiantaria com a garotinha. - Mãe, o Thomas tem o lanche maior que eu! Isso não é justo! - Para de ficar enchendo a mamãe de problemas. A mulher fala para o garoto: - Tudo bem, já sou bem grandinha, sei me virar. E...E... – Sem lembrar o nome até que sai pela tangente – E garotinha olha pelo lado bom, não engorda! Agora vamos, o dia é longo! A mulher suspira baixo enquanto anda para a porta: - Muito Longo pelo jeito. Na passagem pega a chave, sai da casa, encontrando uma típica rua de um típico bairro norte americano, com jardins gramados, cercas brancas, tão calmo, normal. Lá ela tinha que pensar de novo "tanta falta de criatividade", é claro que as crianças devem estudar no único colégio da região, só pode, por que ela ainda não tinha dado um tiro na cabeça de tanto tédio, devia ser emocionante viver ali. Caminha até a mini-van ouvindo o debate atrás de si, enquanto pensava: "Se amordaça-los estarei dando péssimo exemplo? Como agüentei tudo isso? Será que estou começando a me desesperar?...Calma Lois Lane, este é o momento exato para utilizar aquelas táticas de guerra aprendidas com seu pai...Você é a mãe, faça algo!" - Crianças, silêncio! Por favor! - Mãe é o Thomas! – Defende-se a menina. - Mãe é a Louise! – Defende-se o menino. - Que tal os dois? – Falo Lois entediada enquanto abre a porta para eles entrarem. – Vamos fazer um acordo? Que tal silêncio até a escola em troca de sorvete depois do almoço? Feito? - Feito! – As crianças respondem juntas em alegria. Lois sorri pela vitória e entra no carro, ficando satisfeita com o silêncio que era interrompido pelo responsável Tom que dizia: - Mãe, não se esqueça do jogo neste final de semana, a maioria dos pais vão estar lá...Ah! E a professora da Lo mandou lembrar da reunião na sexta! - Tudo bem. Já anotei. – Responde Lois tentando ser o mais sorridente possível, até que tenta descobrir algumas coisas. – Vocês querem que eu pegue vocês no colégio? - Sim...E hoje é o seu dia mesmo, por que o papai só é amanhã! - Ah tah! E que horas está bom para vocês? - O de sempre mãe, 11 e meia. – Responde Tom entediado e depois de um tempo completa com um sorriso irônico. – Isso se a Louise não ficar de detenção! - Precisa ficar lembrando isso? – Pergunta a pequena Lo indignada. - Olha o Sorvete! – A mãe lembra do trato. Todos ficam calados, até a porta do colégio, onde descem, se despedindo. A mãe se despede dos garotos, vendo-os sumir. Enquanto via isso, Lois resolve fazer mais uma sessão de auto-analise: - Lindo! Eu tenho dois filhos quando na verdade nem sei ser uma! E o melhor de tudo é que minha filha é uma delinqüente juvenil e o meu filho, bem, esse é um nerd...Mas com um pai daquele o que poderia esperar? Um rebelde? – Ela coloca a cabeça contra o volante e fala um pouco desesperada – Droga! Quero minha vida de volta! 


	3. Capitulo 3

- Lindo! Eu tenho dois filhos quando na verdade nem sei ser uma! E o melhor de tudo é que minha filha é uma delinqüente juvenil e o meu filho, bem, esse é um nerd...Mas com um pai daquele o que poderia esperar? Um rebelde? – Ela coloca a cabeça contra o volante e fala um pouco desesperada – Droga! Quero minha vida de volta! Uma pequena batida na janela do carro tira Lois dos seus pensamentos, ela ergue a cabeça e encontra uma expressão preocupada da solicita, prestativa, boa moça e ex-namorada do seu suposto marido, Lana Lang. Assim que baixa o vidro da janela do carro, Lana pergunta preocupada: - Algum problema Lois? Está se sentindo bem? - Nada. – Abre um largo sorriso que só os mais íntimos saberiam ser terrivelmente falso – É que estou em mais um daqueles dias ruins. - Algum problema com o Clark? - Não, nenhum. Está tudo bem...É só mais um probleminha daqueles que nós mulheres passamos as vezes. - Ah sim! – Sorri solidária. - E as crianças não ajudam muito as vezes. – Tenta bancar a mãe. - Sei, o Alexander não dá paz nesses dias. Mas o Lex me ajuda um pouco. - O Lex? – Fala surpresa, mas logo tenta disfarçar seu choque com um sorriso amigável. - É...Pelo menos ele tenta...Bem, tenho que ir. O deixei cuidando da Lily, e como ela é um bebê pode enlouquecê-lo. Sabe como é? - Sei sim, entendo perfeitamente. – Mantendo o sorriso falso. - Tchau! - Tchau Lois, manda um beijo para o Clark! Lana se afasta, Lois liga o carro e dirigi até o Talon enquanto iniciava mais um de seus monólogos, já que ela só conseguia filtrar as coisas quando falava consigo mesmo, parecia que tudo entraria mais fácil. - Mas que mundo eu vim parar?...O Lex casado com a Lana e pai de dois filhos, filhos que ele ajuda na criação, onde ele conseguiu experiência para isso?...Se bem que nem sei onde consegui experiência para ser mãe!...O pior de tudo, a ex-namorada do meu marido fica cheia de cuidados com ele, quem ela pensa que é? Já não está casada? Que ridícula!...Só falta ela ser minha amiguinha de chá...Ai direi que além de sem criatividade me tornei uma imbecil...Se bem que casar com o Farmboy não é uma amostra de inteligência, mas tudo bem, alguma explicação deve ter. Até para o fato de morrer limpando balcão e servindo expresso! Depois de um tempo Lois para o carro na frente do Talon e entra no estabelecimento, uma moça novinha de cabelos negros e vivos, vem falar com ela de forma empolgada: - Sra. Kent já está tudo organizado para o expediente de hoje...Ah sua sogra ligou para confirmar se as crianças vão para lá amanhã...E o contador ligou dizendo que faltou a senhora enviar os recibos da semana passada! – Ela fala apressadamente, deixando Lois um pouco doida. - Calma! – Lois pára e olha para a moça. – Vamos por parte, ainda estou tentando me acostumar com...com...com o dia de hoje, ele está meio confuso...Então temos que ir com calma. - Tudo bem, Sra. Kent. Mas... - Primeiro, me chame de Lois. - Eu sei, a senhora sempre me pede isso, mas não consigo. - Mas hoje faça esse sacrifício, tente. - Tudo bem, Lois. - Pronto! Ótimo!...Assim você tira pelo menos 20 anos das minhas costas. - Sim, senhora. Eu já posso abrir a loja? - Claro...Pode...Por que hoje o dia será longo! Lois vai para trás do balcão pensando: "Pelo menos eu virei gerente, já é uma vitória, melhor do que ser garçonete o resto da vida...Droga! Ainda são 8 horas da manhã, parece que esse dia está passando mais lento que os outros". 


	4. Capitulo 4

A manhã de Lois Lane no Talon, passou de forma normal, a sorte que Martha Kent quando era gerente tinha ensinado muitas coisas para ela, que na época era apenas uma garçonete. Então Lois passou a manhã conferindo o estoque, atendendo os clientes, cuidando do caixa, do funcionamento da cozinha, do atendimento, até que a garçonete, cujo nome já sabia ser Judy, chega para ela e fala: - Sra. Kent – Depois de um olhar de censura conserta rapidamente – Digo, Lois, já é 11 e meia, as crianças não estão esperando a senhora na escola? - Droga! – Lois fala irritada. – Obrigada Judy! Cuida de tudo, talvez eu não volte hoje a tarde, só amanhã, pois as crianças precisam que ajude elas em algumas coisas, não sei. Estou indo. Lois sai correndo, dirigindo em alta velocidade, chegando alguns minutos depois na porta da escola, mas aqueles minutos para as crianças já tinha significado uma grande perda de paciência, entraram no carro de cara amarrada e nem se quer falaram com ela, mas por um lado isso era bom, por que tinha-se silêncio e ausência de briga no carro. Mas deu para ver que ambos tinham aspectos da personalidade dela e de Clark, ela aproveitou aquele momento para analisar. Thomas tinha a expressão leve, mas o olhar sério e irritado com uma grande pitada de acusação, só daria para saber que ele queria comer seu fígado ao olhar para os seus olhos cheio de acusação. Já Louise, não fazia muito esforço em esconder isso não, sua expressão era de puro tédio e seu olhar de raiva, ou seja, Louise estava irritada por passar o tédio da espera, já Thomas se irritava pela irresponsabilidade de quebrar um juramento ou faltar um compromisso, será que um padrão poderia ser visto aqui? Mas ela já tinha notado essa pequena cópia de ambos os lados, não se admirava do fato deles se estranharem tanto, se irritarem tanto, mas no fundo eram cúmplices, por que os dois tinham se juntado naquela greve de silêncio, muito bem articulada, pois nenhum ousava quebrar o juramento ou promessa. Ao chegar em casa depois do silêncio incomodo que tanto odiava, o que reforçava que os seus filhos conheciam muito de sua personalidade, e sabia que aquele seria um excelente castigo, viu cada um ir cuidar da sua vida, tomar seu banho, trocar de roupa e guardar suas coisas (neste último caso só Tom guarda suas coisas, Lo joga as suas coisas em qualquer lugar que elas caiam e não atrapalhem a locomoção no quarto). Lois encontrou um bilhete na porta da geladeira: "Lois, fui a Metropolis, falar com o Perry, ele queria ver uma nova estratégia editorial para a minha coluna, volto ainda hoje, cuide do almoço, juro que amanhã eu faço. Te amo, Clark." Era bem estranho ler "Eu te amo" vindo do cara que você mais achava imbecil e fora de cogitação. Mas apavorante saber que tinha que fazer almoço, para duas crianças que estão furiosas com você, quando na verdade não sabe fazer nada, então nós vamos fugir para o trivial, pizza. - Mãe, o almoço já está pronto? – Thomas aparece na porta da cozinha com aquele olhar ofendido. - Thomas, vem aqui. – Lois senta-se em uma cadeira e o menino por volta dos 6 anos para diante dela a observando atentamente. - Sim, mãe. Pode falar. - Desculpa pelo atraso, é que hoje estou tendo um daqueles dias estranhos, e acabei me perdendo um pouco no tempo, isso acontece com todo mundo. Desculpa. – Lois falava isso enquanto pensava que só o seu filho mesmo para fazê-la pedir desculpas tão facilmente. - Tudo bem, mãe. Sem problema. Já esqueci. – Ele dá um pequeno sorriso parecido com um que já viu inúmeras vezes no rosto de Clark quando ele a perdoava. – E o almoço? - Essa é a questão. Para selar a paz vou pedir uma pizza, vamos almoçar pizza. Que tal? - Legal! Deixa que eu ligo! – Fala Thomas empolgado, pois ele podia ser certinho e sério como o pai, mas na verdade era uma criança. - Tudo bem, eu arrumo a mesa e apresso a sua irmã. – Lois se levanta falando e sorrindo. E assim seguiu-se mais um almoço na casa da família Kent, não tão comum, mas em paz, e Lois aos poucos ia notando que este papel de mãe ia se apossando dela naturalmente, como se toda mulher já nascesse preparada para tal função, mas será que no quesito esposa a regra é a mesma? 


	5. Capitulo 5

A tarde havia sido calma na casa dos Kent, as crianças brincavam e assistiram TV, enquanto Lois as observava e tentava acreditar ainda em tudo. Mas claro que isso só pode ser possível depois de lavar a louça do "almoço", por que pizza só pode ser chamado de almoço por Lois Lane e duas crianças. Agora estava ela sentada no sofá, com Thomas sentado no chão da sala e Louise estirada no sofá com a cabeça fazendo a perna da mãe de travesseiro, e eles riam horrores assistindo um desenho, por incrível que pareça, Os Simpsons, a TV ainda reapresentava aquele clássico. Clark chegou e teve logo as duas crianças voando em cima dele, gritando todas felizes. Ele os abraçou e brinco com eles, enquanto recebia um olhar atencioso de Lois, que não pode evitar um sorriso indulgente na direção dos três, até que seu marido (aquilo ainda parecia estranho) falou: - Desculpa a demora, o transito estava horrível na estrada, mas pelo menos o Perry me dispensou de mandar minha coluna amanhã, pois já entreguei a de hoje e amanhã. O que tem para o jantar? - Jantar?...Bem, as crianças me tomaram a tarde toda... – Antes que Lois terminasse ele depositou um selo em seus lábios a surpreendendo e fala. - Deixa que eu me viro, pelo que vejo já comeram. – Fala sorrindo ao ver a bagunça na mesa de centro. - Sim Pai! Pizza! – Fala Lo toda empolgada. - E estava boa, nem deu para deixar uma fatia para o senhor. – Fala Tom meio envergonhado. - Tudo bem, não se preocupe. O almoço foi isso na redação, o Perry pediu uma, como ele mesmo diz "por conta do Planeta Diário". – Fala Clark enquanto ia para a cozinha. Todos riram e voltaram ao desenho, alheios a movimentação na cozinha. Depois de comer, Clark se juntou a eles assistindo os programas noturnos, até que baixinho comentou ao ver as crianças adormecidas: - Acho que temos que levá-los para o quarto. - É. – Lois sorri. Clark carregou Tom que era maior e mais pesado, e Lois carregou a menininha de 5 anos que era mais leve, cada um entrando no quarto de cada criança e colocando-os em suas camas. Lois ficou parada, observando a expressão angelical de Louise, que dormia calmamente, sentiu os olhos arderem e lágrimas ameaçando a aparecer, ela nem sabia por que, mas sentia-se tão feliz em estar ali. De repente braços fortes a abraçaram, a principio tomou um susto, mas depois relaxou, estranhando um pouco o contato. - Algum problema? – Fala baixinho preocupado, a voz dele próximo ao ouvido dela provocando um pequeno arrepio. - Nada, é que ainda me pergunto como tudo isso aconteceu? – Fala sem graça. - Sei como é, as vezes me pergunto sobre isso. - Eles são tão lindos, tão cheios de vida, tão parecidos com agente. - É...Nunca me senti tão completo, por isso te amo tanto Lois. – Ele fala baixinho. Lois se afasta notando o que estava acontecendo e meio desconcertada fala: - Bem, acho melhor dormirmos, amanhã o dia será longo. - É mesmo. Ela sai do quarto, enquanto caminhava no quarto repetia inúmeras vezes na sua cabeça que aquilo não era verdade, mas sim uma pegadinha da sua mente, mas parecia um mantra de autonegação, ela tinha que se manter centrada, ao chegar no quarto, fez sua rotina antes de dormir, enquanto Clark ia ao banheiro, virou para o lado e fingiu dormir, então sentiu ele deitar na cama, depositar um beijo na sua testa, virar para o outro lado e dormir. Ufa! Ela tinha se livrado dessa. 


	6. Capitulo 6

Enquanto ela dormia, sentiu um braço quente envolver seu quadril, com uma mão que segurou sua barriga possessivamente, para depois começar a acariciar o local calmamente de forma preguiçosa, enquanto um nariz acariciava a curva do pescoço, aquilo era tão bom, uma sensação boa e gostosa, fazendo Lois Lane ter leves arrepios. De repente lábios molhados começaram a beijar seu pescoço, aquele sim seria um golpe baixo, pois seu ponto fraco era justamente ali, fazendo com que ela ficasse arrepiada, as mãos lentas e calmas tocaram um dos seus seios por baixo da camisa do pijama, fazendo a respiração ficar ofegante, pois aquela mão quente sabia tocá-la como ninguém, como se a conhecesse há anos. - Bom dia meu amor. – A voz morna veio no seu ouvido. Aquela voz cheia de desejo e baixa era conhecida, a fazendo acordar rapidamente, usando todas as suas forças para afastar a sensação que sentia, tinha que se controlar, era uma garota forte, mas não conseguia parar, aquilo tudo era terrivelmente sedutor. Ela estava consciente de todo seu corpo e podia sentir já certa parte da anatomia de Clark Kent bem desperta, uma parte bem conhecida dela. Mas não poderia se assustar, ela era esposa dele, pelo menos ali ela era. O que ele pensaria caso ela tivesse um enorme susto e o repelisse como um desconhecido? Que forma de acordar, meu Deus! Ela estava enlouquecendo, ele agora passava a língua por sua orelha, deixando ela pegando fogo, enquanto Lois tentava pensar em coisas distantes, mas tudo acabava indo para um Clark Kent sedutor e pelo jeito bem animado. O golpe final foi quando ele rapidamente a virou e tomou seus lábios de forma doce, mas quente, ela passou da surpresa a entrega, pois o beijo dele era algo incomparável, agora ela começava a entender por que estava ali casada com ele. Ele a beijava de uma forma que era cheia de urgência, mas não deixava de ser amorosa e apaixonada, aquele Clark Kent que estava ali a amava, desejava e principalmente tinha se dedicado só a ela e aos filhos, era algo apaixonantemente doce, até o coração duro de Lois teve que amolecer diante daquela constatação. Ele aos poucos foi a tomando, e assim ela deixou se levar, usando como desculpa para a sua mente cansada o fato de que ele era seu marido, entregando-se a aquele homem que a amou de forma calma e terna, nunca ela tinha tido uma experiência daquela, onde se sentiu terrivelmente especial. Depois saciados, dormiram mais um pouco, com os corpos nus entrelaçados entre os lençóis e o macio edredom branco que completava o visual claro do quarto, que era calmamente iluminado pelo sol. Lois nunca tinha dormido de forma tão leve, sem pesadelos, medo, insegura, ela estava ali, protegida, sentindo-se amada. Nunca pensou que poderia ter uma família, nunca chegou a cogitar que Clark Kent poderia lhe ofertar tudo aquilo, todo aquele universo de emoções longe do passado triste e dos traumas que no fundo, escondido, ela carregava. Ele lhe deu a paz, por isso tinha decidido viver o resto da vida ao lado dele. 


	7. Capitulo 7

Lois Lane, ou melhor, Lois Kent sentia seu corpo leve, calmo, enrolada nos lençóis brancos, rolou na cama e abraçou o travesseiro, aquele sonho tinha sido tão bom que tinha deixado o cheiro dele em volta dela, ainda sentia a nudez do momento, lentamente abria os olhos, encontrando o quarto que se tornava a cada despertar mais familiar. Procurou o homem que a tinha deixado mais calma e feliz em todos os lugares, até que o encontrou sentado em uma poltrona, usando uma camiseta branca que ficava sedutoramente colada no peito e calça de moletom, olhava de forma amorosa e cheia de admiração para ela, como recompensa recebeu um sorriso calmo dela. - Bom dia. – carinhoso, indo até a cama. - Bom dia. – carinhosa, observando ele. - Você está muito bonita, como conseguiu aquilo? – Fala ele acariciando o rosto dela enquanto a olhava. - Consegui o que? – Sorrindo amplamente, sem entender. - Me amar como se fosse a primeira vez? – Se aproxima deposita um pequeno beijo nos lábios dela. Depois se afasta dizendo. – Bem vou descer para fazer o almoço das crianças, você dorme mais um pouco se quiser. - Fazer o almoço? - Deixei você dormir, as levei na escola, deixei você aproveitar a cama. Aproveite mais um pouco. – Beija a testa de Lois e depois deposita um pequeno selo nos lábios dela e quando ele ia saindo é parado. - Clark? - Lois fala calmamente olhando para a porta com um largo sorriso. - Sim? - Eu te amo. - Ela nem sabe de onde veio aquilo, veio de algum lugar. - Eu também te amo. - Ele responde de forma natural como se aquilo acontecesse todos os dias. Depois que ele dá as costas e sai, Lois sorri e fecha os olhos, se entregando ao sono novamente.

- Senhorita...Senhorita. – A voz educada encheu seu ouvido. A moça abre os olhos lentamente, ela ainda meio perdida. Onde estava o quarto? Onde estava tudo? - Desculpa...Humm – Meio perdida. - Senhorita, precisa acordar, reclinar a sua poltrona e afivelar o cinto, nós já iremos pousar. - Ah tah! – Lois concorda. Ela se senta, ajeita a poltrona e o terninho, coloca a poltrona em 90° e afivela o cinto, pela janela via Paris através da janela do avião, o Natal tinha arrastado ela até o lado do seu pai, o sonho ainda a atormentava, mas tudo não passava de um sonho, tudo era apenas um sonho. Sabia que aquele Clark não existia na verdade, aquela família muito menos, era apenas um sonho, um desejo do seu inconsciente, aquela família perfeita não existia além dos seus sonhos, aquele pensamento fez com que sentisse uma pequena dor no peito. Mas no fundo ela queria acreditar que aquele poderia ser o seu futuro, mas seu gênio difícil e personalidade forte afastavam aquilo tudo, assim como o desejo de ligar para ele, nem que seja só para desejar um "Feliz Natal", ela ignorou tudo aquilo, precisava se manter sã, pois não conseguiria olhar para ele tendo em mente seu sonho, assim usou aqueles dias em Paris se irritando com o seu pai para poder esquecer tudo, aquele sonho.

FIM 


End file.
